


Who's Really The Bad Guy?

by terimakki



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mentioned Juleka Couffaine, Mentioned Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Mentioned Rose Lavillant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terimakki/pseuds/terimakki
Summary: There's an impostor on the ship. Will Team Miraculous find the bad guy?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Among us x MLB - Short Stories Contest





	Who's Really The Bad Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> TW// death and panic attack
> 
> Originally, I didn't write this for the Crossover event, but I'll be entering it anyways! I wanted to try something new with this fic so forgive me if there's any problem with the flow of the fic. 
> 
> The colors aren't an important aspect of the fic, but these are their colors!  
> Marinette - Red  
> Adrien - Black  
> Chloe - Yellow  
> Alya - Orange  
> Nino - Green

"It's obviously Chloe! She's always hated the crew. She's never even tried to hide it!" 

"Really? I dislike you disgusting peasants but that doesn't mean I want blood on my hands, Cesaire!" 

Earth became a polluted and inhabitable planet; forcing humans to try and live in space while they look for a new planet to settle down in. The remaining humans were put in teams and sent on a journey to find a new habitable planet. Team Miraculous was brought onto the ship 4 weeks before the first death. 3 months before their most recent death. 

"I don't know Chloe, how do I know your 'I'm disgusted by everything!' act is real? How do I know you're not the one who killed Nathaniel?!" Alya walked around the table and took a fistful of Chloe's yellow suit. 

"Hey, my suit-" 

"Look me in the eye and tell me you weren't the one who killed Nathaniel!" 

Chloe glared at Alya. "I. Didn't. Do. It." She pushed Alya off and dusted off her suit. "How do we know it's not _you,_ Alya?" 

Adrien watched as Chloe and Alya yelled at each other about who killed Nathaniel. He didn't like the way the murders divided the crew. He didn't like the murders period. For months he's been having countless nightmares about the murders and the arguments it brought on. When Rose and Juleka died hand in hand a month after being on the ship, everyone was riddled with too much grief that they didn't even bother looking for the impostor. Now they know they had made a mistake not voting someone out that day. Adrien saw the way Marinette broke down after finding Nathaniel's body and how Alya went berserk because of it. No one wanted to see anybody getting hurt anymore. 

Nino was suspiciously quiet. 

"Guys. Please, keep it down." Nino rubbed his temples in frustration. "If you guys just keep yelling out accusations without looking at the evidence, we're never going to find _it_." 

Alya eyed Nino warily. "Okay. So what evidence do you have then?" 

"We know that Nathaniel and Chloe were dating when we first got here," Nino nodded his head towards Chloe, ignoring her yell of "Exactly why it's not me!" and continued. "And we know that Chloe hates all of our guts." 

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm saying that Chloe could've manipulated Nathaniel into doing a double kill with her," Adrien could hear Marinette's sobbing stop in beside him. "Then killed him because the guilt probably caught up to him." 

" _Are you serious?!_ I would never-"

"I think Nino is right." Adrien turned to Marinette. Her voice was weak and her face was red. He couldn't believe the pain she's going through, being the one who found the body. "A week after the first incident, Nathaniel came to me."

Alya sat down and listened to her intently while Nino kept an eye on the girl in yellow. 

"He asked me about how far I would go for the person I loved. I told him that as long as it didn't cause any harm, I'd do anything. At the time, I thought he was just having trouble with Chloe or writing a new story. I asked if he was fine back then and he just laughed it off. Now that Nino mentions it, maybe he was thinking about what Chloe probably made him do." 

Chloe's face turned red with anger. "You're lying. I would never make Nathaniel do that. I loved him! Just because we broke up doesn't mean I would do this kind of thing!" 

Alya perked up. "You guys broke up?" Chloe stared at her wide-eyed. "W-wait, no-I mean yes-but I wouldn't-" Alya took a step forward and grabbed Chloe's arm. She pulled Chloe to the door. "All in favor of throwing this...this _thing_ out." 

Chloe's eyes watered as 4 of them raised their hands. "N-no! I didn't do it, please you have to believe me, I know we've had our differences but I would never do this!" Alya opened the doors and pushed Chloe into the ejection room. 

" _Please! Marinette, Adrien, please! It wasn't me, I swear. I loved Nathaniel with all my heart, I would never do this to him! Please don't, I'm begging all of you, please. Give me a chance to prove myself._ " Chloe banged on the door faster and cried louder as Alya slowly reached for the lever.

Chloe went from broken to furious. " _You._ You fucker! You did this to-" 

Chloe was thrown into space.

Adrien turned to look at Nino and Marinette. Nino sighed in relief and grabbed Alya before leaving the room. Marinette stared at the door, motionless and emotionless. "Di-did we get her? Are we safe now?" Adrien sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He stared at the yellow helmet on the table. "I hope so, Nette."

* * *

That night, Adrien woke up in a cold sweat. He noticed Marinette wasn't beside him. He took a deep breath and stood up to look for her, silently hoping that when he found her, she wasn't covered in blood. He took a flashlight and a whistle just in case. 

Adrien made his way to the office to check which rooms were occupied. He checked the admin table. Two in the sleeping quarters, which he assumed was Alya and Nino, and two in the office. "Wait. _Two_ in the office?" 

He quickly spun around and held the whistle up to his mouth. "Marinette?" He stared at the empty doorway and then at the vent in the corner. He walked backward until his back hit the wall. "Marinette, please, this isn't a funny joke." 

His heart was pounding in his ears. He could hear footsteps in front of him, but he didn't know if it was from the doorway or the vent. "Marinette?" 

"Hello, mon chaton." He stared as the vent opened. His blood ran cold. 

"Marinette, no. No, no, no, no!" Adrien shook his head. "Please tell me it's not you. My Lady, please!" He fell on his knees. 

Marinette stayed quiet. He didn't like that. He wanted her to say it wasn't. Why wasn't she saying it?

"It's me."

Adrien choked. He stared at her wide-eyed. "It's...you?" She nodded with her normal, sweet Marinette smile. It was disgusting to hear her admit to being the impostor and seeing it come from her innocent face. 

_It's her. No. No, no, no, no! It can't be her. She loves all of them. She's their captain! She can't be the one killing off her precious friends. He saw how broken she was when Nathaniel died! It can't be her. It just can't. Marinette, the sweet girl who baked cookies for them regularly? Marinette, who made patches for their suits? Marinette, who welcomed them with open arms? Marinette, whom he hugged and kissed at night? Marinette, the love of his life? Was it all a lie? Did she actually love him or was she faking? Was everything fake? Were the "I love you"s fake? He felt like he was drowning. He felt like he was being crushed under the pressure. He felt like his lungs were empty. He couldn't breathe, was he gonna die, was she gonna kill him, was he-_

A small hand touched his cheek. It was warm. "Breathe, chaton. Inhale, exhale." He followed. "Shh, I'm here. I'm here. You're fine." His breath hitched. He made the mistake of staring into her eyes. _Bluebell eyes filled with love._

He saw the blood on her face. "Mari-" Marinette laughed, "Oh! I'm sorry, I should've cleaned up before coming here." she wiped the blood away on her red suit. _Blood red suit._

"Why, Nette, why? We're your friends." He sobbed. 

She smiled at him. _What is this monster doing with her smile?_ "I don't think I can truly be friends with your _kind._ " 

"My kind?" Adrien didn't like that she said it with so much hate while she held him carefully. 

"Your kind. You know, humans." Her smile was the same, but her eyes were now filled with hate. She stood up and leaned on the admin table. "Since you're too shaken up to piece it all for yourself, simply put, I'm not human." 

Adrien's world spun. _She's not human? What does that mean? Is she serious? What is she talking about-_

"I'm what your kind called a "failed experiment." I was made on Polus, where they created a parasite in order to try and control your kind. They wanted a way to make sure humans never rebelled again. But then, we became sentient beings. We developed our own sense of self and our own thoughts. The very first human that became an "impostor" broke the containers we were kept in and eventually we just multiplied. Originally, we wanted to live amongst humans and live normal lives. But the government tried hunting us down and eradicating us." 

She scoffed. "You humans are always preaching about how we're the bad guys. News flash, evil was a concept created by the human mind. It's not real. But let's use human logic, which is more evil, creating parasites in order to control the entire human population and villainizing them when the parasites rebelled or fighting the ones who created your kind as a weapon and tried genocide when your kind refused?" 

Adrien stared at her. He knew the answer. He wasn't stupid. He knew the parasites were just trying to get revenge after they were wronged by humans. He understands why the parasites would want to kill humans. "That doesn't excuse you killing innocent humans." 

Marinette chuckled. She knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "They weren't innocent. None of them were, but you. You want to know why?" He nodded. 

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "They killed each other." 

"What do you mean?"

"Juleka and Rose were indeed killed by Chloe and Nathaniel. It was because Chloe knew about the parasites. She's a daughter of a politician of course she knew. She was convinced it was Juleka and Rose because they always kept to themselves so she killed them and voila, incident number 1." She leaned back and sat as if they were having a casual conversation. 

"Nino and Alya didn't kill anyone." 

"You know how Alya has a hero complex and hates Chloe? She killed Nathaniel as a way to make Chloe look even worse. Alya decided that taking out 2 villains on the ship was nothing compared to taking out one supervillain. Nino knew about it and backed up Alya by making up the story to convince us to vote for Chloe. I just decided to fan the fire because it was inevitable. Alya was the one that Chloe screamed at before getting thrown out." 

"You didn't kill anyone?"

"Just Alya and Nino." 

"See, Adrien? The reason why there is suffering is mostly because of humans. I'm here to end it."

"Goodbye, Marinette. I love you."  
  


"Goodbye, Adrien. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that my discord name is terimakki! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. :)


End file.
